Hunting for a Mate
by PleaseHelpMeI'mObsessed
Summary: A horn is blown and an official looking beta uncurls a scroll. "In this year's hunt there are 52 omegas and 93 alphas competing. To remind all of the rules I shall repeat them once more: all omegas are allowed 10 minutes to run into the woods and hide." Omegaverse Alpha!America/Omega!England Alpha!Russia/Omega!Female!China(Chun-Yan)


**AN: Hi anybody reading this! This is my first Omegaverse fic so yah…** **^-^ I would love constructive criticism! This universe thing was created by ****_Fangirls Revenge _****please go check her out because her works are amazing!**

Alfred gazed down the hill at the omegas standing ready to run into the woods next to his friend Ivan who was smiling softly.

Arthur stood near the edge of the forest alongside the other nervous omegas there. It was barbaric to have them lined up like this, to be captured and bred like they were less than people. He glanced up nervously at the alphas ready to chase them, unintelligent pigs guided only by their lust. He glanced back around when a girl next to him sighed. She was athletic and petite; she would make it far before being caught. He wasn't so sure about himself.

A horn is blown and an official looking beta uncurls a scroll. "In this year's hunt there are 52 omegas and 93 alphas competing. To remind all of the rules I shall repeat them once more: all omegas are allowed 10 minutes to run into the woods and hide. Once those 10 minutes have been completed all alphas will be released: any alphas who attempts to leave beforehand will be disqualified from this year's hunt and 3 years post. The alphas are permitted until sundown to find omegas. Alphas cannot steal omegas once they have been claimed by any sort of claim mark that is visible. We now give the omegas 5 minutes to ready themselves, when the next horn is blown the omegas 10 min will begin."

Arthur sighted in relief. They had a while; five minutes to be exact. It sounds like a lot if you were going to get forced into a marriage with an unknown person at fifteen. He sat down on the grass, knotting it in his hands in nervousness. The girl sat down next to him, hands moving to hair, moving it gracefully into a braid. They both glanced up at the alphas. They could tell they were getting impatient.

Alfred looks down at them siting down and seeming to relax slightly "hey Ivan which one u goin' for?" he asked. Ivan stared straight on smiling softly "I see many pretty faces but only one strikes my interest" he said facing a petite athletic Asian girl.

Chun-Yan looked away. "I hate the way they look at us, like they own us. It makes me sick" Arthur nodded "Agreed, I'm Arthur by the way" they shook hands and smiled.

"Can't these 15 minutes be over yet?" Alfred growled leaning forward in an exhausted manner. "You don't want to have the possibly of getting a mate for 4 years? Then be patient and wait for them to let us go, da?" he was still smiling but his tone had warning in it.

Arthur glanced around. "Our time should almost be up." He said, getting up and preparing to run. Chun-Yan got up with him.

"One minute left bro!" Alfred said excitedly. As a horn blows about 5 alphas start running after the omegas and are talked to the ground by betas and matted alphas.

Arthur glanced back up at the impatient alphas before running at the start of the bell. He could sense the fear in the other omegas. He looked around wildly 'where to hide?'

Alfred watched as the omegas scrambled into the forest tracking the scent of the one he liked.

Arthur decided to climb a tree, a large elm with several branches and very tall. He figured that no one would be stupid enough to climb all the way up there to get at him. He smiled seeing Chun-Yan in a nearby tree.

After 10 minutes the alphas were released and ran into the woods. Alfred and Ivan stayed together searching for the two omegas that they wanted to find.

Arthur heard the alphas the alphas coming from afar, whooping and howling like animals. He pulled a branch off the tree so he'd have some way to defend himself.

"Hey you hear that?" Alfred asked Ivan "yes, there is someone in that tree" Alfred smiles "yah it's the nice smelling one I told you about" Alfred said pointing to Arthur.

Arthur sees the alphas and climbs higher up the huge tree he clung to the trunk and took out the branch, prepared to defend himself.

"Do I have permission to climb your tree?" Alfred asks Arthur.

"No you do not!" Arthur shouted back.

"Are you sure?' Alfred asks.

"Positively…" Arthur said. "You know us omegas don't really get a choice in this. I don't feel like I'm ready to get bonded and become a father so…"

"I understand" he said climbing up the tree.

"What… what are you doing?" Arthur said watching the man climb the tree.

He continues climbing "I don't like looking up at people"

"Stop!" Arthur said nervously griping the stick.

"Awe but we were having fun" he said but stops climbing when he is level with the omega.

"No, no we're not." Arthur said, moving back a little.

"Careful if you keep baking up you're going to fall." Alfred said pointing to the branch Arthur was sitting on.

Arthur looks at the forest ground far below then back up at the alpha. He scoots back more; the branch shaking beneath him. He sighs, shaking with fear. He looks over to Chun Yan's tree to see her being bitten by a tall alpha wearing a long scarf. He gives up "well if you're going to do it get it over with."

"Yes!" Alfred exclaims fist pumping "Cool but that branch won't support me so you have to come over here"

Arthur came to the trunk, and leaned agents it. He put his back to it, tilting his neck, prepared to be claimed by this alpha. He closed his eyes as he started to cry.

Alfred licked his tears away "Don't cry sugar plum" he said hugging him.

"Well, I can't bloody help it, now get it over with" He said, pushing him back and offering his neck once again.

Alfred growled possessively seeing his omega so willing. He slowly nuzzled Arthur's neck and kissed him where he was going to bite. Then suddenly bit down hard and held his position biting the area just above his color bone.

Arthur bites his lip at the sudden harsh contact. He could feel their bond forming, his senses rearranging to stay beside this man for the rest of his life. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, and he fainted.

"Goodnight sweetheart" Alfred said softly after releasing his neck from his jaws iron grip. He scooped up his new mate bridle stile and carrying him down the tree and to his horse where he saw Ivan and this female mate with his scarf wrapped around her neck.


End file.
